


Перепиши за 15 минут: FML

by ridgerr



Series: FML [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FML, но теперь <s>малиновый</s> с хеппи-эндом. Как и следует из названия, написано за 15 минут</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перепиши за 15 минут: FML

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15 Minute Rewrite: FML](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228610) by cards-slash. 



> **От автора:** ладно, о фике. Самое яркое воспоминание о FML — как я возненавидела Боунза даже больше, чем остальных героев. Он постоянно страдает, и весь конфликт возник только из-за его неспособности принять решение, и из-за этого мне хотелось хорошенько ему врезать (хотя, справедливости ради, не все недопонимания в этой истории на его совести. Но очень многие)  
>  **От переводчика:** автор не закончила цикл FML и, к сожалению, вряд ли закончит. Мне кажется, это короткий фик неплохо завершает гештальт.

Начало: 12:34

У Боунза были особые отношения с дождем, надежнее и крепче, чем любые другие отношения в его жизни. В Сан-Франциско, как выяснилось, синоптики были не надежнее гадалок на сельской ярмарке. В детстве Боунза дурачили цыгане, а теперь, когда он вырос, его дурачили люди, с самым честным видом объявляющие, что вероятность дождя ниже десяти процентов. Возможно, ему просто чертовски не везло (но Боунз предпочитал думать, что эти синоптики ничего не знают).

Так что он, ссутулившись, стоял под дождем, втягивал носом и ртом вкус местного дождя и бормотал под нос самые грубые ругательства, какие только мог припомнить. Волосы намокли. К воде, которой он, похоже, пропитался до самых костей, у него не осталось никаких теплых чувств, равно как и к непредсказуемой погоде, которая только рада была дать под дых тому, кому и так плохо. То, что он разок трахнул вулканца, совершенно не означало, что они встречаются или что между ними что-то есть, это означало только что они оба приняли неправильное решение в одно и то же время. 

Судя по всему, Спок считал его идиотом (и да, он был идиотом, он знал об этом с самого начала). Судя по всему, вулканцев не интересовали отношения, только мимолетние сексуальные контакты со студентами, на которых после этого можно не обращать внимания. Судя по всему (и он знал достаточно, чтобы судить), Спок уже на три четверти принадлежал Ухуре, и они должны были нарожать прелестных детишек и вместе состариться (вернее, состариться должна была Ухура, Споку до старости оставалось еще пару столетий.)

Шаги за спиной стали громче, и он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на источник шума. Ебать все конем, если это был не Спок собственной персоной, который шел так быстро, что кое-кто даже мог бы назвать это бегом. В руке он держал зонт — не тот, который отдал Ухуре. Боунз тут же остановился, потому что в жизни не видел ничего забавнее, чем худой как щепка мокрый вулканец, который пытается выглядеть пристойно и бежать одновременно. Полуобернувшись и полуподставив лицо под усиливающийся ливень, он смотрел, как Спок, поняв, что его заметили, остановился в паре шагов от него.

Минуту или даже две он думал, что Спок смущен происходящим.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил его Боунз. Он обхватил себя руками за плечи, чтобы не превратиться в ледышку, а Спок смотрел на свой зонт так, будто ответ был  _ очевиден _ . — Я думал, ты остался с Ухурой.

— Учитывая вашу неспособность должным образом приготовиться к ненастной погоде, я решил, что правильным будет взять два зонта, — сказал Спок как ни в чем не бывало, словно носить запасной зонт для глупого человека было совершенно  _ нормальным _ .

— Ты захватил для меня зонт? — переспросил Боунз.

— Несмотря на то, что вы врач, вы недооцениваете опасность заболеть из-за регулярного переохлаждения, — если бы вулканцы пожимали плечами, Спок бы ими пожал. Затем он протянул зонт и сделал шаг вперед.

— Какое тебе дело? — спросил Боунз. — Ты же с Ухурой.

Спок выглядел озадаченным, но руку не опустил.

— Я не  _ с Ухурой _ . Как и вы, я предпочитаю мужчин.

И вот они стояли под проливным дождем, два идиота с сложенным зонтом посередине. Боунз сменил позу и посмотрел на виднеющиеся неподалеку корпуса общежития, а затем снова на Спока.

— У тебя скоро лекции?

— Что вы подразумеваете под “скоро”?

— Я собирался пригласить тебя к себе и хочу знать, успеем ли мы заняться сексом до того, как тебе надо будет быть где-то еще. По-моему, ты не любишь опаздывать, — он переступил с ноги на ноги, потому что предложение вышло так себе. После развода у него не получалось угнаться за другими людьми (и даже за собой), но Спок, похоже, был готов подождать.

Спок не улыбнулся,  _ потому что, конечно, не улыбался в принципе _ , но опустил руку с зонтом.

— У нас достаточно времени.

— Тогда пошли, — сказал Боунз. Им понадобилось еще пять минут, чтобы дойти до общежития и очень тихо пробраться по коридорам, делая вид, что они пришли сюда в середине дня не перепихнуться на скорую руку. И что они, конечно, не студент и преподаватель, совершенно точно нет. Спок вошел, держа руки за спиной, и осмотрелся по сторонам, словно впервые видел комнату общежития.

— Просторно, не так ли?

— Нет, — сказал Спок.В уголках его губ точно была улыбка, но она быстро исчезла, потому что Боунз сцеловал ее прочь. 

\--

Узнав о них, Джим отреагировал обычным для себя образом — циничными шуточками с расчетливым прищуром. Ему не пришлось лезть в карман за недобрым словом, а уж после того, как Спок устроил ему выволочку перед всем курсом, и подавно. Боунз точно не был ни на ком женат, тем более на Споке, так что он оставил их самостоятельно разбивать друг другу носы и старался не замечать взгляды Ухуры, которая выглядела так, будто в любой момент готова выпустить ему кишки.

  
  
Конец: 12:49


End file.
